Discipline Me
by Major Zazu Fangirl
Summary: Saifuu. Rated R for future swearing and... stuff... RR (Written with the help of my big sis D) Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter One

Discipline Me  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own FF8, jeez people, is that SO hard to understand? (Or the songs I used) This is what you get when a 13-year-old with the help of her big sis tries to write something "hot" _  
  
( Thinking is in these =D )  
  
[ Song lyrics in these ]  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Fujin Kazeno looked at herself in the full body mirror. Ever since she became a student at Balamb Garden, this was the mirror she would look into every single morning for years.  
  
She certainly looked different from the last time she looked into the mirror. She hadn't looked in this mirror for nearly 5 years.  
  
This was her reunion, and she noticed two things looked completely different to her. The first thing she found different, was of course, her dorm.  
  
It was occupied by a newly initiated SeeD, Monica. She was kind enough to let Fujin look at her old dorm and just think. Her walls were covered with posters of famous singers, she even noticed one of Julia. It had the words "Eyes on Me" written in huge, bold blue letters. It was actually hard NOT to notice it. The bed sheet was a baby-blue comforter with "Angel" written it white calligraphy. One wing was placed on each side of the word. It was definitely a big change from her plain old gray sheets. The last thing that seemed like a big change was a colourful boom box with flower stickers all over it and an enormous pile of CD's next to it.  
  
The second thing she found different... was just herself in the mirror. She could still remember the exact same thing she wore the last time she looked in the mirror. Hell, she couldn't forget, it was the same thing she wore every single day! The blue shirt and black pants, always accompanied by her steel-toed boots...  
  
My god, she changed. Right now, as she was looking in the mirror, Fujin was wearing something she thought would never even touch her skin.  
  
A small, tight, strapless black mini-dress.  
  
Her hair, still platinum, now longer, was worn up with a bunch of kinks and curls. She had on dark purple eye shadow, pink blush, and deep red lipstick on, making her look like a completely different person! And along with jewelry and high heels, the only way you could possibly tell this was Fujin was by her eye-patch.  
  
Fujin sighed and fell on her bed, it still had that little lump where her back ended up, even after 5 years. Even though the damn lump annoyed her every night, she loved having it back.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Fujin didn't get up, she just looked at the door, "WHO, THERE?"  
  
"Fujin? Is that you?"  
  
"Huh...?" she sat up, "YES."  
  
"Fujin! It's me, Seifer! ( Seifer? )  
  
Fujin jumped off of her bed and ran to the door. Full of excitement, she unlocked the door and swung it open, "SEI--"  
  
She became speechless, and Seifer couldn't say a word. Seifer had noticeably grown taller, making Fujin feel like she shrunk. Since she only grew about two inches in the last five years. As well, his blonde crew-cut hair had grown out, and even a mustache was beginning to show! Instead of his "trademark" trench coat, he was wearing a black sweater and plain old blue jeans.  
  
But imagine what SEIFER was seeing. Fujin Kazeno in that tight little dress. It totally revealed the form of her body. Seifer never saw this, her arms, her legs, and a good portion of her breasts. With her hair done up and her face covered in make-up, Seifer could hardly believe THIS girl was Fujin.  
  
But even though they looked so different, Fujin knew this was Seifer, and Seifer knew this was Fujin. There was no doubt about that.  
  
Seifer sighed, smirked, and opened his arms for Fujin to fall in, "Come 'ere, you," he said somewhat jokingly.  
  
Fujin laughed and ran into his loving embrace, "SEIFER!"  
  
"It's good to see you again," he put his hand on the back on Fujin's head and nuzzled against her forehead.  
  
"MISSED YOU."  
  
Seifer ran his hand down her back, "It's been too long..." he looked at her room, "Whoa, is this SERIOUSLY your old dorm?"  
  
Fujin looked up and nodded, "CAN'T BELIEVE, EITHER."  
  
He shook his head and hugged her tightly, "Gods, I've missed you..."  
  
"WANT, SIT?" she asked as Seifer slowly let go.  
  
"Sure," he sat down on the bed and pulled Fujin next to him, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"LITTLE BIT, EVERYTHING. YOU?"  
  
He shrugged, "With all the SeeD missions, I don't feel like I'm doing anything else..."  
  
Fujin smiled, "GLAD FOR YOU. SEED."  
  
"Hmm," he grinned, "So why aren't you at the ballroom?"  
  
"LOUD, WANT QUIET... YOU?"  
  
"I've been looking for you, I figured you would be here..."  
  
Fujin chuckled, "SMART."  
  
"Why, thank you," he smirked and looked around, "I can't believe this used to be YOUR dorm... mine looked exactly the same... you never had any posters, that's for sure."  
  
He looked at the bed-side table, "Look at all these CD's, you only had two... and I made one of 'em. And I don't think you'd be caught dead with one of these," he pointed at the boom box, "You had that small black CD player..."  
  
Curious, Fujin turned it on to hear what music was always playing in her dorm. She turned up the volume to actually hear the words.  
  
[ So we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Wheret we're gonna be when we turn 25... ]  
  
"Hey..." Seifer picked up the CD, "... this is 'Graduation!'"  
  
"... Huh?"  
  
"'Graduation,'" he repeated, "It's the song we danced to at our grad dance."  
  
"... What...?" Fujin looked confused.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Seifer sighed, "It was the final song of the night, and you were still standing in the exact same spot you did all night, the punchbowl. You hadn't danced that night at all."  
  
Fujin frowned, "REMEMBER THAT."  
  
He traced one finger down her face, ending up putting his hand on her shoulder, "So I got up from my seat at the dinner table, walked up to you, and asked you to dance."  
  
"... REMEMBER DANCE..." she shook her head and looked embarrased, "SONG, FORGET."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"YOU, SONG, REMEMBER," Fujin but her hands together, "SONG, IMPORTANT."  
  
Seifer moved closer, just the slightest bit, "Why?"  
  
Fujin looked at him, "IMPORTANT ENOUGH, YOU REMEMBER."  
  
He closed his eyes. And when he opened them, his green eyes were accompanied by a smile, "I really could care less about the song... I wouldn't give a damn if chicken-wuss was parading around on the stage singing," he thought for a split-second, "'Kung-Fu Fighting.'" ( Okay, that sounded worse than I expected ) "I wouldn't of cared at all... because you were there."  
  
Fujin's whole body froze, excluding her heart and mind. Both going a mile a minute ( Did he really say that...? Or is that just what I... wanted to hear? )  
  
"Five years ago I couldn't say anything," he took her hand into both of his, "And..." he clicked his tongue, "I guess I can't now either."  
  
  
  
[ ... As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, come whatever... ]  
  
"But I can try..."  
  
[ ... still be  
  
Friends Forever... ]  
  
Seifer kissed her hand, feeling the cold metal of one of her rings on his lips. He looked up at Fujin, whose face was beginning to turn pink. Seifer could tell she was getting uncomfortable, even with something as innocent as this, "... Fujin," he shrugged, "That can be as far as we can go, I'm not going any farther unless you want to."  
  
Fujin could hear her heart beat, although not that fast, it's loud throbs drove her crazy... "WANT, BE TOGETHER?"  
  
He just nodded.  
  
... and made her feel wild.  
  
She threw off her black high heels, along with her shyness... and control. The three things were left on the floor, and were going to lie there collecting dust all night.  
  
Seifer felt a cold bead of sweat run down his face. The most beautiful woman in the world, in his opinion, slowly moving towards him. Fujin doing this, something so simple, seduced away all his senses. All that was left, was pure animal lust.  
  
As the music went on, the two engaged in their first kiss. Also the first one ever for Fujin. It was simple and careful at first. Even though Seifer had gone mad with passion, he knew Fujin had never been involved with something like this. Before he was going to get tough with her, he decided to be gentle until she was comfortable with this.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Only around 20 seconds into the kiss all the desires building up inside his body exploded. While Fujin was still just getting used to this, Seifer begun to make use of his tongue in their kiss.  
  
Sadly, that one flawless moment had to end. The sweetness and perfection of that kiss was already dead.  
  
Thanks to breathing!  
  
[ ... Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan...? ]  
  
Before the two lines of the song, only lasting 7 seconds at the most, finished, Seifer and Fujin had already started another kiss. Fujin, understanding Seifer's techniques more, begun to use her tongue and imitate his 'unique' movements.  
  
"Oh, you little copycat," he mumbled through the kiss, "You know plagiarism is illegal!" Seifer teased.  
  
"Hmmp," she childlishly stuck her tongue at him.  
  
He put his hands on her sides, at the same level of her breasts, so he could feel a section of her soft bosom with his thumbs. Seifer kept his hands in this position as he begun to devour Fujin's lips.  
  
While still trying to keep up with Seifer's 'appetite,' Fujin ran one hand through his hair while the other was around his neck resting on his back.  
  
[ ...Will I think about tommorow like I think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow...? ]  
  
  
  
Their lips parted again, damp with saliva of the other. Fujin, still aching with hunger for Seifer's lips and body, lied down. Her short dress slid up her body as she began to push herself down the bed so she wouldn't bang her head against the headboard, like she did so many times in the past. Seifer was immediately tempted to even take the slightest glance down. And without a second thought, he did.  
  
His first glimpse belonged to her bright baby-blue panties, which could not possibly go without notice. Alongside her colorful undergarment were her well-shaped thighs and the lower part of flat tummy.  
  
Seifer breathing could be heard now, and two noticeable droplets of sweat ran down the sides of his face. His boiling blood rushed through his body. A tiny bit to his head, the rest to his groin.  
  
Seifer placed his quickly growing erection down on Fujin's crotch. Her face turned extremely red, but she figured she would at least... 'return the favor.' She put her arms around his neck, pulling herself up, and slammed her breasts against his chest. He kept her up by holding her back.  
  
[ ... As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever... ]  
  
The song repeated itself as the two kept playing with each other's bodies. Fujin, being so close to Seifer's neck, began to suck and lick on it. The moisture against his skin felt wonderful, better than anything in his life.  
  
...  
  
Up to this point.  
  
The song ended quietly, and another song blasted LOUDLY on the boom box.  
  
[ ... It's getting hot in here  
  
So take off all your clothes... ]  
  
"No one will be able to hear us but..." Seifer whispered, still being loud enough so she could hear her, "Ms. Kazeno, you know the rules! No loud music after 8:30, you bad little girl!"  
  
"Then Seifer..." Fujin reached behind her back and undid her zipper, "... Discipline me!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Don't kill me, I just wanted to get that out... _ Some of the credit has to go to my big sis, cuz it's hard for 13-year-olds to write R-rated fanfictions...  
  
o.O  
  
... What are YOU looking at?  
  
(Please review! I'm probably gonna write another chapter if you liked this one! ^_^ No flames please! First attempt on something "hot" _)  
  
BTW, I hate that song I put in at the end, but it's the only extreme love song I know... and I only know two lines of it too! =D  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


	2. Chapter Two

Discipline Me  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Disclaimer - I haven't a penny to my name, what could possibly make you think I own FFVIII??? O_O  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The doorbell rang, Fujin took one last moment to look over herself. She flipped her hair and straightened out her red knee-high dress. Fujin sighed and opened the door, "SEIFER."  
  
"Hey," he leaned on the door frame and grinned, "Nice cleavage, Fuj."  
  
She blushed and reached to pull it up. Seifer held her wrist, "Eh! I'll fix it."  
  
He gently held the top of her dress, and slowly pulled it up... and in an instant, pulled it down to her stomach, revealing to Seifer her black lace bra, "Much better."  
  
"SEIFER!" she yelled, pulling her dress up over her unmentionables.  
  
"Come on, Fuj..." he put his hand on her shoulder and licked her neck, "We can have a two-hour-dinner, or a two-hour screw-session. I think the choice is quite obvious..."  
  
Fujin let him suck on her neck, but he wouldn't let him get anything more than that.  
  
At least, until after dinner.  
  
"RESERVATIONS TONIGHT."  
  
"Fuj..."  
  
"NOT NOW."  
  
"Don't make me beg..."  
  
"LATER."  
  
"I'll get on my knees 'til you gets on yours."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Fujin felt like she only did two things during the whole car ride. Check her make-up, and stare at Seifer. It was one out of two times Seifer wore anything resembling formal clothes. The first time was at their graduation. He had a slight musky scent about him, rivaling her own.  
  
She had known Seifer since her first day at Balamb Garden, and now, finally... she could look at him and just smile... not having any apparent reason to.  
  
It was one of very few times in Fujin's life that she could actually be happy.  
  
Seifer pulled up to a full-service gas-station, he had noticed the small ammount he had left. It couldn't possibly get them to the restaraunt. He sighed and rolled down the window as the teenaged employee lazily walked up. With a monotone voice, vividly reminding Seifer and Fujin of Squall, he asked, "What'll it be?"  
  
"Fill the tank, regular," he pulled money out of his wallet, throwing at least a 50% tip. As he put the money in his hand, he leaned over and whispered, "Stall."  
  
He counted the money, and nodded. He returned back to his post, standing there, doing the work for his bonus task.  
  
Seifer rolled up the window, undid his seatbelt, and got closer to Fujin. With the little time he bought, he would have as much fun as he could without removing any clothes. He kissed her shoulder, making small kisses up to her lips. At first, she felt like pushing him away and reminding him of being on time for their reservations. But... since they had to wait, what was the point? This time, she was the first to introduce tongue into their kiss. Seifer, glad she didn't reject this, (he had to pay for the time, after all!) wrapped his arms around her body. Fujin did the same, playing with a few strands of his hair. As the kiss deepened, Seifer placed his hand on her breast, gently massaging the fleshy mound. The short second between kisses for breathing, Fujin spent giggling. She easily recalled all the fun Seifer had with her breasts at Balamb Garden. Seifer pulled Fujin into a kiss of purely tongue as he traced his hand down past her stomach to her leg. He ran his hand up her dress, finding out something both unexpected and wonderful.  
  
"You're not wearing panties," he grinned, "That's good to know."  
  
"PURSE," she responded. Seifer raised one eyebrow in confusion. Fujin nodded, reached for her purse and pulled out a black thong, "FOR RESTAURANT."  
  
"So you..." Seifer blinked, "... didn't wear panties on the car ride to the restaurant, but you didn't want to screw around back at your place..."  
  
Fujin threw off her glance to the side, a slight smile forming on her red lips.  
  
"You sure you don't want to go back and--"  
  
"RESERVATIONS."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"It's Almasy," Seifer repeated to the Maitre d', frustration quickly growing.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, there's no reservation under 'Almasy.'"  
  
He sighed, "A table for two for Sei-fer Al-ma-sy," he exaggerated each syllable.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Seifer L. Almasy."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, there's no reservation."  
  
"Look... she called a month ago, and made reservations for today at 7:00 PM! Seifer Almasy!"  
  
Fujin gasped, "Seifer, Seifer, Seifer," she only needed to say his name once to catch his attention. She covered her blushing face with her hands, "Umm... I made the reservations under 'Kazeno.'"  
  
"... You're joking, right?" Seifer mumbled through gritted teeth. Fujin nervously shook her head. Seifer laughed weakly, put his hands on her shoulders, and whispered angrily at her, "As you can see I'm extremely angry, but luckily I'm willing to bottle this up if you give me a helluva lotta oral next time we screw!"  
  
She gave him that innocent look again, the same one from earlier in the car: A glance to the side with a tiny smile. Seifer sighed, "Fine, SOME."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Of all the places in Balamb, why here?" Seifer asked as he looked over the menu, "You can get kicked out of here for tongue."  
  
She glanced off to the side and--  
  
"I swear to God, if you do that one more time..."  
  
Fujin stared at the breadbasket, still exactly the same as when they got there. She reached for one, thought for a second, then pulled her arm back and got close to Seifer. She spoke as quietly as she possibly could, "The service here takes forever... want to go back to your car for awhile?"  
  
He grinned, "Maybe I should say something about our 'precious reservations.'"  
  
"... I didn't put the panties on."  
  
"Why didn't you say so earlier?"  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Seifer opened the back car door, directing Fujin into the backseat, "'Milady.'"  
  
Fujin giggled quietly and stepped into the car. Seifer followed, locking the door behind him, at the same time managing to undo his shirt buttons with one hand. He sighed and spread out one arm to welcome her. Smirking, she pulled her legs up to the seat and got on all fours. In a split-second she chose this position to show off her breasts. She seductively crawled over to him, each passing second making him want her more and more.  
  
She gripped onto his jacket, getting close to him. He could feel her breath on his neck.  
  
"Wait," Seifer crawled over to the front seat and started pressing buttons on the radio.  
  
"SEIFER," Fujin crossed her arms, "BACK, NOW."  
  
"Hey," he continued tampering with the radio, "If I took the time to download this song on my slow-ass computer and figured out my goddamned burner you can wait ten seconds so we can screw to it."  
  
He clicked one last button, then got back to the backseat, "Okay, time for some fun, my little impatient hottie."  
  
"HYPOCRITE."  
  
"... I'm going to take that as a compliment," he mumbled as he kissed her.  
  
[ I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
  
I'll tell you that... ]  
  
Fujin pulled herself out of the kiss, "WHITE FLAG?"  
  
"I thought you'd like it," he paused, "You know how long it took me to download this on my goddamn modem?"  
  
She didn't even bother carrying on this conversation. She just answered this question with tongue, even though it was hypothetical. Like they cared.  
  
Seifer held her, pushing her body into his. With one hand he shoved her breasts into his chest, with the other carressed her thighs and behind.  
  
Fujin licked his neck, gentle licks quickly become suction. With his now free hands Seifer took the liberty of sliding her red dress halfway down. He now felt lace against his chest instead of satin.  
  
[ Well, I will go do with this ship  
  
I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no White Flag above my door... ]  
  
Seifer held her thighs, pulling them on top of his lap one at a time. With his hands pressed firmly against her breasts, he pushed Fujin down onto her back.  
  
He rubbed her bosom gently while laying kisses upon her warm, wet lips. Fujin held him close to her, letting his tongue go deeper into her mouth. Her long nails dug into his skin, leaving indents but never drawing blood. Had anyone else did this to Seifer, they'd be dead.  
  
The last kiss of their backseat romance session broke, Fujin smiled and traced her fingers on his bare chest, as he hardened on her crotch, "Did you remember...?" she giggled.  
  
His eyes widened, "Oh shit..."  
  
Fujin's smile disappeared, "You forgot?"  
  
"Dammit..." he cursed under his breath, "Can't-Can't we just do it raw?"  
  
She was mad, whether he was joking or dead serious, "INSANE!?"  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine!" he sighed, "Any other orifices you're okay with!?" she didn't say anything. Seifer groaned, "GODDAMMIT!! I remember the goddamn CD but forget the goddamn protection!?"  
  
Fujin thought for a moment. Since that night at Balamb Garden Fujin had been up for risks, but NEVER one this big. But along with that, she gained a taste for... 'adventure,' you could say.  
  
[ I'm in love, and always will be... ]  
  
"You don't mind lipstick marks, do you?"  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
After cleaning themselves up and finishing their dinner Seifer drove Fujin back to her apartment.  
  
Fujin leaned against her door and smiled, "THANKS."  
  
Seifer put his hands on her shoulders and came near her for the good night kiss of their first date. Strangely, she didn't allow it. Seifer raised one eyebrow, "Isn't this the 'Good-bye Kiss' part of the date?"  
  
"YES... but," she grinned, "I was hoping you could save that until morning."  
  
Seifer instantly became interested, "Aren't you a naughty little girl tonight!"  
  
"I have one and a mix CD," she smiled, "Wanna come in?"  
  
"Into you, gladly!"  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Well, there you have it. Chapter two. Yes, it did suck. Sis just told me what to write about, not how to write it. She wouldn't help me at all. ;_; She said I could do it. ;_; Anyways, I put it up because I really did put a lot of work into it, believe it or not. I wrote this because my *coughannoyingcough* friend begged me to. And if you actually like this fanfiction you're in luck, she'll never let me stop writing it!! ;_;  
  
I don't mind creative critiscism, I even welcome it. NO FLAMES! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it! And if you notice a grammar or spelling mistake, please don't put it in your review UNLESS I make the same mistake throughout the fanfiction. It's annoying. -_-  
  
I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


End file.
